Fatal Attraction
by fantasyreality
Summary: [5th year](AU)*UPDATED*Draco is a Death Eater.Before the arrival of Alyssa Reyner, nothing was more important to Draco than to serve the Dark Lord.Now,he's not so sure...DM/OC
1. Default Chapter

Fatal Attraction  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to withdraw one million dollars from my bank account yesterday. The ATM said there were insufficient funds. So I guess that means J.K Rowling hasn't decided to give me the Harry Potter copyright and everything in Potter-verse (Except my OC's. I love my OC's!! ~Hugs them~) belongs to her. HER. Not ME.  
  
Summary: (A/U) a pox on short summary space. This story takes place in Harry & Co.'s 5th year. Alyssa Reyner transfers from Rivendell Academy of Magic and learns that appearances can be deceiving. I'm terrible at summaries. DM/AR (OC)  
  
A/N: I just got my Harry Potter 5th book two days ago and finished reading it on the same day. I spent the whole of yesterday thinking about my fanfic. After reading the book, I'm feeling kinda mixed up. Then I realized that this is fanFICTION. So I get to play story god!!! Which means that I don't have to follow the book. Which also means that I can just make characters drop dead or pop out of the story for no apparent reason because I have the Power. Yes, Power with a capital P. Bwahahahahaha!!! Has anybody realized yet that I haven't had my morning cup of tea? ((I don't drink coffee)) Anyway, on with the new and (hopefully) improved Chapter 1!! An will anybody who knows how to do italics pleasepleaseplease tell me??  
  
Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
~*~ "I expect great things from you, my boy. Do not disappoint me."  
  
"I understand, Master. I will not let you down."  
  
"Good. There is something I need you to do for me this year in your school. We shall meet again during the first weekend. You may go now-Draco." ~*~  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  
Draco Malfoy started and pulled down the sleeve of his black school robes hurriedly, hiding the Dark Mark on his arm. A tall and slender girl with straight black hair falling to her shoulder blades and deep blue eyes stood at the compartment of his carriage. He was alone, but for once he was glad of it. A supposedly coy smile and "sexy" pose from Millicent Bulstrode and her equally ugly friend was all it took for Crabbe and Goyle to follow them to the next compartment like lost puppies.  
  
"No."  
  
He had never seen the girl before, and she looked much too old to be a first year. She sat down, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"You're new, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I just transferred from Rivendell Academy of Magical Arts."  
  
His eyebrows rose. Rivendell Academy of Magical Arts was a small but exclusive school, only accepting students with exceptionally high levels of magical power. Their students usually had special abilities like being able to move things with their mind (telekinesis) or igniting flames with a touch of their fingers. (I don't know what that's called)  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Now it was her turn to arch an eyebrow. Not that he was surprised. Everybody knew his father, Lucius Malfoy, was the right-hand man of the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Alyssa Reyner."  
  
Reyner. He had heard that name before. Of course. Other than in terms of money, the Reyners were the direct opposites of the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater (and so, as of recently, was he) and Stephen Reyner was an auror and a high-ranking official in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Casually, Draco pushed a book off the seat beside him. Almost immediately, the book stopped its descent and hovered in mid-air for a brief moment before resuming its original position.  
  
"Oh, no." Alyssa stole a quick glance at Draco. He was studying her keenly with cool gray eyes through a curtain of ash-blond bangs. He had stopped slicking his hair back and the years of Quidditch training had paid off, giving him a lean, toned body. She blushed as she realized she had been checking him out. "I don't think I was supposed to do that."  
  
He leaned back and laughed. "Do what? Check me out or use your telekinetic abilities?"  
  
She blushed even more. "Both, I think."  
  
He laughed harder. "No problem. I get it all the time. I've checked you out too." His gray eyes twinkled. "-You just didn't notice. You were too busy saving my Rune Dictionary from falling."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said in the letter that he would bind my ability when I get to Hogwarts. I suppose it's for the best. Old habits die hard."  
  
"Why are you transferring to Hogwarts anyway? Rivendell Academy is in every way just as good a school."  
  
"My father and brother have some-business-to do in this area."  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The sorting ceremony was just about to begin.  
  
"In times of old when I was new And Hogwarts barely started The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted: United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning. 'Together we will build and teach!' The four good friends decided And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? So how could it all have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail? Why, I was there and so can tell The whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, 'we'll teach those Whose ancestry is purest.' Said Ravenclaw, 'we'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest.' Said Gryffindor, 'we'll teach those With brave deeds to their name,' Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot, And treat them just the same.' These differences caused a strife When first they came to light, For each of the four founders had A house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so, For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning, just like him, And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by ravenclaw While the brave and boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, And taught them all she knew, Thus the houses and their founders Retained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony For several happy years, But then discord crept among us Feeding on our faults and fears. The houses that, like pillars four, Had once held up our school, Now turned on each other and, Divided, sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school Must meet an early end What with dueling and with fighting And the clash of friend on friend And at last there came a morning When old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out He left us quite downhearted And never since the founders four Were whittled down to three Have the houses been united As they once were meant to be. And now the Sorting Hat is here And you all know the score: I sort you into houses Because that is what I'm for But this year I'll go further, Listen closely to my song: Though condemned to split you Still I worry that it's wrong, Though I must fulfill my duty And quarter every year Still I wonder whether Sorting May not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you . Let the Sorting now begin."  
  
The Great hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.  
  
Alyssa had hardly enough time to dwell on the ominous warning when her name was called. She walked up to the Hat and put it on.  
  
"Ah, yes .Interesting, very interesting .There's a good mind for you .Plenty of wisdom and knowledge, oh yes .And a fair bit of courage too .Let me see, yes, I think you should be in Rave-Wait, what's that? Oh, yes .I see .Well, in these circumstances, better be .GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Harry and her friends, briefly locking eyes with a certain handsome (A/N: Whoo-yeah, you betcha!) blond Slytherin who was being pawed possessively by a girl who resembled a pug.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and shot a purple firecracker into the air, requesting for silence. When he got it, he began to speak.  
  
"Now that you are all fed and watered, I have a few usual start-of-term notices. First years-and all new students" His eyes lingered on Alyssa "- ought to know that the Forest in the grounds are out-of-bounds to students. We have a two new changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care Of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was scattered clapping.  
  
"Lastly, I would like to introduce our new Prefects. From Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley" There was jeering from the Slytherin table, and Alyssa distinctly heard the word 'mudblood'. Hermione must have heard it too; she flushed slightly, her face set. "-From Ravenclaw, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein. From Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. And last but not least, from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"You may now return to your common rooms-Prefects, lead the way-Will Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger and Alyssa Reyner please meet me in the back room for a little while regarding your living arrangements?"  
  
Living arrangements? Wondered Alyssa as she pushed her way through the crowds of students, following Hermione, Draco and the dark-haired Ravenclaw prefect through a door behind the Staff Table. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them there.  
  
"The four of you are the only students in your year taking all the Advanced Classes for your OWLs. As three of you are Prefects and will be expected to do patrol, as well as other duties, and Alyssa is new, the staff has decided to give you a quiet place to live in and study. The entrance is behind the statue of the Sphinx and the password is 'Orpheus'. Your belongings have already been moved there. Oh, and Alyssa ." He pointed his wand at her. A stream of sparkles shot from the end and swirled around her neck, solidifying into a silver chain with a clear jewel hanging from it. As she and the others looked on, the clear jewel changed color and became blue. "It shows the color of your aura. I think it'll do to keep your power in check. Good night."  
  
Alyssa followed the other three students to their new living quarters, chatting with Hermione and Padma. Draco, to her surprise, seemed intent on distancing himself.  
  
"Do you think we'll get to return to our own House common rooms?" Asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"What's the matter, Mudblood?" Draco drawled. "You miss your dear little friends, Potty and the Weasel?" Alyssa was shocked. Draco had acted so differently on the train. She studied him intently. He caught her eye and looked away.  
  
"Nobody was talking to you, Ferret." Retorted Hermione coolly.  
  
"Manners, Granger." Draco smirked, fingering his wand.  
  
Hermione was also holding her wand, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to hex Draco all the way to China.  
  
"We're here," broke in Padma hastily. "Orpheus."  
  
The sphinx stretched and moved aside, revealing a rectangular hole in the ground with a spiraling staircase leading down. They walked down the staircase and heard the statue slide back into place.  
  
The common room was of a reasonable size. At one end of the room, a fire burnt in a fireplace decorated with carvings of dragons, which shifted positions and snorted smoke. There were two doors on each side of the fireplace, leading to their bedrooms. Four elaborately carved and cushioned chairs surrounded and equally beautiful table. A tall bookshelf covered one wall of the room. The last wall was shimmered curiously.  
  
"Wow." Said Padma finally.  
  
Hermione walked to the shimmering wall. "It's enchanted! I read all about it ."  
  
"Nobody's interested in what you read, Mudblood. I'm going to bed." Draco walked to the room directly on the left of the fireplace and went it, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"It's rather late." Said Alyssa, breaking the awkward silence as Hermione continued to glare at the closed door. "We'd better go to bed, too." She walked to the door beside the one Draco had disappeared into. The words 'Alyssa Reyner' were written in gold. She went in. There was a sky blue canopy bed with darker blue sheets and pillows. Exhausted, she dropped onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review! I'll love you forever! I'll play for you at night before going to sleep!! Please! Please? *Widens eyes, tries, and fails, to look like a lost, sad puppy* Oh and to all the people who are wondering why my OC has special powers, I have always been fascinated by telekinesis. Ok, that's not the point. The point is, as I said, Rivendell academy (yes, YES, I know rivendell is from LOTR. However, my imagination is so abysmal I have to resort to stealing names.) only accepts students with high levels of magical power. The standard of their work at that level does not require all of that magical energy, so the excess magical energy is channeled somewhere else and gives them special abilities. GET IT?! 


	2. Broomstick chat

Fatal Attraction Disclaimer: You wanna know what I got for my last literature assignment? A big, fat C5. Yep. I'm about as imaginative as a stellar sea cow. So there's no way I could have come up with such a fantastic plot and characters. I am reduced to being a mere parasite, feeding on J.K Rowling's fantastic idea. HERS. Not MINE. Got it? Ok.  
  
A/N: God, I can't believe I just insulted myself that way. -hides- Anyway, thanks to DART KID, my FIRST REVIEWER!!! Actually second, since this is a repost. The rest of you, why didn't you review? Huh? Huh?! Anyway, Dart Kid, thanks for your review. =) Those too words made my day. It also made my head swell up so bad I had to tie my mother's dumbbells to my feet so I could type this chapter. Anyway, on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Broomstick chat  
  
Alyssa sat on her Firebolt, hovering over the now-empty Quidditch Pitch. The quidditch auditions had just finished, and Alyssa was the new Gryffindor Chaser, replacing Alicia Spinnet, who had resigned at the start of the year, saying that she wished to concentrate on her NEWTs that year.  
  
The sun was setting. Alyssa loved watching the sunset. The beauty of it made her feel calm and peaceful. She sat there, enjoying the view. It was just her and Nature. Or was it? Sensing movement behind her, she turned around. Hovering on his own Nimbus 2001 was Draco Malfoy.  
  
She lowered her eyes, feeling trapped and uneasy. After how she had seen Draco behave over the past two days she had spent in Hogwarts, her impression of him had changed. She wondered where the side of him she had seen on the Hogwarts Express was, why he felt the need to bury it under layers of spite, meanness, sarcasm and indifference.  
  
She suddenly felt smothered. The trapped feeling grew, making her feel like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of whether to run or to stay. Before she could make a decision, the car spoke. (A/N: geddit? Headlights, cars..ok that was lame. I just had some chocolate with alcohol in them, I think it's kicking in)  
  
"Afraid of me, Alyssa?" Draco's voice was not the cold, sneering one she had gotten used to hearing over the past two days. It was lower, more..human.  
  
"No," She replied. But she refused to turn around.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?" She refused.  
  
"Look at me." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. There was a trace of steel in his voice now. She sighed and turned around.  
  
"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" His voice was soft again.  
  
She laughed, but it was a short, bitter laugh. "You talk as though we've known each other all our lives, when the last civil conversation we had was on board the train," He did not miss her emphasis on the word 'civil' or the bitter tone in her voice.  
  
"What has happened to you, Draco?" Her voice softened. She looked into his cool gray eyes, but they yielded no emotion, remaining as hard and cold as ever. If eyes were truly windows to the soul then, she decided, Draco Malfoy didn't have one. (A/N: A soul, I mean, not an eye.)  
  
"Nothing." He said brusquely, looking away.  
  
"Then have you always been like that? What of the side I saw on the train then?" She pressed on.  
  
"You don't know anything." It sounded accusatory.  
  
"What is there to know?" She countered.  
  
His head snapped up. "Wh-just drop it, Reyner."  
  
"Reyner?" She arched an eyebrow. "Now there's the Draco I know," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't act like that all the time."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Soft."  
  
"Is that what you think soft is? Being friendly and not jumping down everybody's throats? Not offending people with every sentence you speak?" She did not try to keep the disgust and anger out of her voice. "I'm disappointed, Draco."  
  
"It's not that, Alyssa." His voice held a hint of exasperation.  
  
"Then what is it?" Her blue eyes flashed. "Could it be because of that Dark Mark on your forearm?"  
  
His right hand moved instinctively to cover his the spot on his left arm.  
  
"Why, Draco?" Her voice had a pleading note. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"It is my destiny, Alyssa." He still refused to meet her eyes, staring fixedly at a certain red cloud.  
  
"Just because your father s a Death Eater doesn't mean you have to follow his path." "ENOUGH!" Cut in Draco angrily. "You'd do well to stay away from me, Alyssa."  
  
The hurt he saw in his eyes tore at him, but he knew that he could not risk it. He turned his head, resolutely refusing to talk to or look at her. Guilt ate at his insides, but he knew that what he was doing was for the best.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, then he felt her turn and fly down towards the castle.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Ok, where's this all going?! I don't know!! *Tears at her hair distractedly* It'll turn out OK in the end, I promise. In fact, I have an idea what's going to happen next...please review!!! 


	3. Advanced DADA & Detention

Fatal Attraction Disclaimer: This morning, in a desperate attempt to be neat, I took an inventory of everything I owned. I read the list over and over again so many times I can recite the items on it from top to bottom and bottom to top from memory. But nope, no Harry Potter Copyright there. So I guess that means it still belongs to J.K Rowling. Again, HERS. Not MINE. Got it? Good.  
  
A/N: I was thinking about the last chapter I wrote, and I arrived at the conclusion that it's pretty pointless. Don't you think so? Anyway, I hope this chapter will make more sense. So...here goes nothing!  
  
Chapter 3: Advanced DADA and Detention  
  
Alyssa suppressed a groan as she walked into the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on Friday afternoon. She had started to dread the lessons with that horrible toad, Professor Umbridge. She sat down behind the only vacant table, beside Draco Malfoy, careful to look the other way.  
  
"Alyssa." He hissed in a low voice. Alyssa sighed. She had been wondering how long she would be able to put off this little talk since the evening they had that conversation hovering forty feet above the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
He made you miss the sunset, said a little voice. She blinked and shook her head. Of all silly thoughts..  
  
"Listen." Draco ran his fingers through his ash blond hair, pushing them out of his face. "I.." He tried again. "I want to apologize for whatever I said that night. It's just that-"  
  
"Good afternoon, class!" Professor Umbridge trilled in her annoying high- pitched voice, interrupting Draco. The class muttered a greeting.  
  
"This is our first Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Dumbledore has, against the better judgment of the Ministry, ah, FORCEFULLY requested that you be allowed to do practical work." The students cheered and took out their wands.  
  
"Wands away, now." Professor Umbridge said, smiling wider. Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but how are we to do practical work without our wands?"  
  
The students murmured in agreement.  
  
Professor Umbridge smiled so widely that Alyssa wondered whether the two ends of her mouth would be able to meet at the back of her head.  
  
"You will use these instead." She flicked her wand carelessly at them and a trimmed twig appeared on each of their tables.  
  
"A twig?" Alyssa muttered in disgust.  
  
"You will use these twigs as wands and say the incantations, after which I will describe the effects. Today we will study the Patronus charm. Altogether, now.."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Cut in Alyssa loudly. Her pendent, which was normally pale blue, darkened.  
  
Professor Umbridge glanced at Alyssa. "And your name is..?"  
  
"Alyssa Reyner."  
  
Surprise, anger and finally-Draco was surprised to see it-a look of utmost loathing crossed Professor Umbridge's pudgy face. She walked over to Alyssa's table to face Alyssa, who had stood up. She had to crane her neck to look at Alyssa, but she still managed to look intimidating.  
  
"Question my teaching methods, will you?" She said in a dangerously soft voice. Draco watched closely. He had never seen Professor Umbridge so furious before, and what Alyssa had said was not unusually provocative.  
  
"I was simply voicing my opinions." Alyssa did not seem scared.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Umbridge seethed. "You're just like your mother, girl. Thinking she was far superior to the me and the other faithful workers in the Ministry just because she helped to catch a few Death Eaters."  
  
"Don't talk about my mother." Alyssa's voice was low. Her aura swirled in the pendent and became black.  
  
This should be interesting, mused Draco.  
  
"Obnoxious, trying to influence the Minister and get her own way." Professor Umbridge paused. Alyssa was shaking with anger. "Met her own sticky end, Amanda did." There was a mad glint in Professor Umbridge's eyes. Draco strongly suspected there was some bad blood between her and Alyssa's parents. The whole class was deathly quiet now, staring at Professor Umbridge and Alyssa.  
  
Suddenly, a long piece of chalk levitated and slammed into the blackboard with such force it disintegrated into a fine dust. Professor whipped around to look at the chalk, then turned back to Alyssa. "Did you mean to make the chalk do that?" Her voice shook.  
  
"No," said Alyssa. Her voice was low, calm and cold. Her eyes never left Umbridge's beady ones. "I meant to make YOU do that."  
  
Her voice shook too but the difference, decided Draco, was that Professor Umbridge's voice shook with fear and Alyssa's, with anger.  
  
Professor Umbridge backed away from Alyssa. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention in my office! Tonight!"  
  
The bell rang and she hurried from the room. The rest of the students packed their bags and left, whispering and glancing at Alyssa, who had sank back down into her chair and buried her face in her hands. Draco stayed where he was.  
  
"What happened to your mother?" He asked.  
  
Alyssa looked up, brushing her ebony hair away from her face, her eyes sparkling with tears of anger and sadness.  
  
"She was killed by a Death Eater when I was twelve." She looked straight ahead.  
  
"Who was it?" Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the words left his mouth.  
  
She looked at him. "Lucius Malfoy." (A/N: *gasp*)  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Alyssa laid down her quill and stared at the clock hanging over the fireplace. It was almost time for her detention with Professor Umbridge. She was in the common room (A/N: The common room she shares with Draco, Hermione & Padma, you doofus!) finishing her essay on the Potion of Nightmares, which they would be making during the next Advanced Potions class. (A/N: *hint*)  
  
She cleared away her quills, ink and parchment. Shouldering her bag, she walked over to the shimmering wall. "Professor Umbridge's office!" She stepped through the wall and found herself in front of the office door. She exhaled and walked in.  
  
"Ah, Alyssa." Professor Umbridge smiled, showing her tiny pointed teeth. Harry Potter was standing in front of her. "You and Harry can do your detentions together." She sounded like she was giving them a big treat. "Harry, you know what to do. Alyssa, you'll write 'I will show proper respect for my teachers' a hundred times." Alyssa wondered why Harry raised his eyebrows. "Harry will tell you what to do. He's rather" her smile widened. "Experienced."  
  
She followed Harry to a table where two black quills with exceptionally sharp edges rested on two pieces of blank parchment and was just about to sit down when Professor Umbridge said, "No, no, change places."  
  
She met Harry's eyes silently. Why did it matter where they sat if the quills were the same? They obediently did as she said.  
  
Alyssa picked up the black quill in front of her, then turned to Harry, meaning to ask him where the ink was. She watched, horrified, as Harry wrote 'I will not tell lies' with red ink that glistened strangely. The same words appeared on the back of his hand and healed almost at once. Sickened, she turned and began to write.  
  
Alyssa grimaced as she felt a sharp pain on her arm. She tried to ignore it, glancing at her arm after the first sentence. The cuts did not heal. She raised her head and met Harry's gaze mutely. Professor Umbridge had given her a defective quill on purpose. That was why she was so fussy about where they sat. She lowered her gaze and continued to write, biting her lip to refrain from giving Professor Umbridge the pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
"It's you." Alyssa stopped and leant against the wall wearily. Detention had just ended and she was returning to the common room. The cuts on her arm stubbornly refused to heal, and she had exhausted her extensive range of healing charms to no avail. The words, carved on her arm in her neat handwriting, continued to bleed freely, soaking the sleeve of her robes.  
  
The voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Prefect who had been pawing Draco on the start-of-term feast.  
  
"You stole my Drakey from me." Pansy Parkinson walked towards her, wand raised. Alyssa rolled her eyes. How absurd could the girl get?  
  
"You can have your darling Draco because, believe me, I certainly don't want him." Her arm throbbed and the loss of blood made her giddy. The last thing she wanted to do now was argue. Especially about Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You stole him from me." Pansy repeated. There was something weird about her tone. Alyssa looked up. Her eyes were glinting madly. "You vixen, you! Do you think you can just waltz into Hogwarts and steal my boyfriend? He was actually starting to like me! But you, you had to come and spoil things for us! Expelliarmus!"  
  
Alyssa's wand flew into the air and landed ten feet away. With the charm on her necklace binding her telekinetic powers and her wand hopelessly out of reach, she was defenseless.  
  
Pansy started walking towards her slowly. Alyssa backed up, pressing herself against the wall. There was something not quite right about the way Pansy was acting. And her voice-it was oddly high-pitched and girlish-oddly like..  
  
"Professor Umbridge," she whispered.  
  
"Give him back to me! I am the one who truly loves him! He loves me too, but you have blinded him with your seductive ways!"  
  
"seductive ways?" Alyssa would have laughed if the situation was not so serious. "I hardly even talk to him!"  
  
Pansy wasn't listening. "I saw the two of you on your broomsticks the other day. You were so intimate!"  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"BITCH!!!" screamed Pansy. (A/N: That's where the PG-13 comes in) "Crucio!"  
  
Alyssa collapsed on the cold stone floor, gasping for breath as pain shot through her body. She felt as though the blood flowing in her veins had turned into liquid fire, coursing through her entire body. Her vision swam as wave after wave of pain swept over her body mercilously.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" a jet of golden light shot out of nowhere, knocking Pansy's wand away. Alyssa heard footsteps running towards them, then the whole world went black.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Ooh.that was a pretty eventful chapter, wasn't it? I might have written more, but my dinner awaits me. Fare thee well, my dear readers! And please do remember to review!  
  
Thanks for my last few reviews, even though one of it was a flame. Anyway, I don't mind, flames are fine, just the fact that somebody actually read this fic makes me really happy.  
  
Replies:  
  
Nihtfyr: Thanks for your review, and seeing that I've read my entire Lord Of The Rings Collection at least five times, I flatter myself that I know Rivendell was created by Elrond, thank you very much. But may I please remind you that this is FANFICTION. Which means we can write whatever we want. Lots of fics have cross-overs, or didn't you notice? If you went all over the place flaming people just because they used names from other books, TV shows, movies or whatever, I assure you you'll be very busy. When I say pretty or well-developed, it does not necessarily mean her chest area or anything. That was what YOU said, not ME. Besides, having the pathetic life I have, I think that if I want to exaggerate about her a little more I can, can't I? Besides, it's my story. So if I want to make her drop dead right now I can too. And Dumbledore gave her the jewel because the charm to bind her powers and prevent her from using it is in the silver chain, and I would think it's quite stupid if someone just wears a fine silver chain with nothing else. Lastly, if any of my fics were realistic, I wouldn't bother posting my silly stories on fanfiction. I would publish a book and get filthy rich. So before you flame me, though I appreciate your suggestions, please remember that I'm not some fantastic author of some award-winning book, I'm just a pathetic girl with a pathetic life and pathetic story ideas. Oh and one more thing..Telekinesis is believed to really exist. If you believe in stories like LOTR & Harry Potter, why don't you believe in telekinesis, which is believed not to be a phenomenon, but something electro-chemical in nature. Before you bury your nose in your LOTR books again, I suggest you read something more substantial to back up your claims. 


	4. Meeting with the dark Lord

Fatal Attraction  
  
Disclaimer: If anybody asked me whether I would like to own Harry Potter a month ago, I would have answered 'yes' in a heartbeat. However, I read the Order of The Phoenix, and although that was a few weeks ago, I'm still numbed with sadness by the fact that Sirius Black died. Now, with that blemish on the otherwise perfect world of Harry Potter, I wouldn't touch the copyright with a ten-foot pole.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry I didn't update for so long, I wanted to take time off to plan the course of the story. I haven't actually done it yet, but I have a rough idea of what's gonna happen. I hate reading stories with 40+ or worse, 50+ chapters so I've decided to split this story up into sequels or something. Yeah. So this fic won't be longer than 40 chapters. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to DRACO MALFOY! Yep. Draco all the way. Fans of the handsome blond Slytherin, feast your eyes! And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting with the Dark Lord  
  
"FINITE INCANTATEM!"  
  
A jet of golden light shot out from the darkness, breaking the curse.  
  
"PANSY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!!"  
  
Pansy whipped around and saw Draco running toward her, his wand held in front of him at arm's length.  
  
"Draco!" She whimpered. "I.."  
  
Draco ran over to Alyssa, who was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
"Go away, Pansy."  
  
"Draco! Please...!" Pansy moved towards Draco, grabbing the sleeve of his robes. "I had to do it! It was for your own good!"  
  
"GO AWAY!" He roared, shaking her off. If she stayed just a second longer, he wasn't sure whether he'd have enough self-control to overcome the overwhelming urge to strangle her.  
  
Pansy gave a strangled sob, turned and ran away.  
  
Draco crouched down beside Alyssa. Her face was deathly pale but she was breathing-short, shallow breaths-but breaths nonetheless.  
  
He slowly gathered her limp body up into his shaking arms, lifting her up and kissing her softly on her forehead. Holding her close to him and inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her damp black hair, which was clinging to her pale face, he set off quickly for the common room.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Draco nudged the door to Alyssa's room open with his foot and walked in, careful not to bump her head against the doorframe. Her room was bright and cheerful, with a furry white rug covering a big portion of the cold stone floor. Her bed, a four-poster with midnight blue covering (A/N: meaning bed sheets, pillows and the works) and gauzy pale blue hangings, sat against a wall beside a large window. The room was lit by numerous short, stubby candles floating around in star-shaped candleholders.  
  
Draco set her down gently on the bed and drew the covers up to her chin, comparing the cheerful and warm room to his own dark one, which was completely black. He sank down into the armchair beside her bed, meaning to watch over her for the night but, exhausted by the day's activities, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
He was standing in a forest clearing. The waning moon cast a cold blue light on the bushes and tall, gnarly trees around him. Draco blinked hard. It seemed so real yet, at the same time, unreal. (A/N: Lol. Sorry. Couldn't think of a better word. The Essay competition bled my vocabulary dry)  
  
"Draco." A tall hooded figure emerged from the trees. Draco fell to his knees immediately, recognizing the cold, high voice.  
  
"Master."  
  
Lord Voldemort inclined his head. "Rise, Draco. I have called you here in your sleep because I have a task for you."  
  
Draco rose slowly, keeping his head bowed.  
  
"You have, I assume, met Miss Reyner?"  
  
Draco's head snapped up, his heart thumping wildly. He was certain that his 'task' had something to do with Alyssa. He was just as certain that whatever plans the Dark Lord had concerning Alyssa, they were nothing good.  
  
"Very good, Draco." There was a hint of amusement in Lord Voldemort's voice as he came to stand in front of Draco. Draco could feel his cold red eyes boring into him. Remembering his secret Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, he forced his mind to become blank, meeting Lord Voldemort's bright red eyes with impassive gray ones.  
  
Lord Voldemort resumed his pacing. "After a long discussion with Lucius, I have decided to name you, Draco Malfoy, as my heir."  
  
"I am honored, my lord." Draco's expression remained impassive and emotionless.  
  
"I have faith in you, my boy, and I trust you will not disappoint me." It was not simply a statement; it was a warning. Draco bowed his head. Lord Voldemort smiled tightly.  
  
"After making that decision, the next most important thing was to ensure that you, in turn, have a befitting heir."  
  
Draco kept his head bowed, waiting.  
  
"Miss Reyner is descended from a long line of the most powerful witches and wizards the history of magic has ever known. Her child would have unimaginable powers. I trust you know what I want you to do." Lord Voldemort paused and fixed his eyes on Draco expectantly.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Draco fought to suppress the whirlwind of emotions ravaging his mind.  
  
"Good. You may leave now." Lord Voldemort turned and waved his hand dismissively.  
  
Draco stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Draco..."  
  
Draco stopped. "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Don't fall in love with her."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Draco woke with a start. He was still in Alyssa's room. The dream was real, he had no doubt about it. Lord Voldemort had called him away using such methods before. He turned to Alyssa. She was deep in slumber, breathing evenly. A strand of hair clung to her face. Before he realized what he was doing, Draco reached over and tucked it behind her ear tenderly.  
  
Don't fall in love with her.  
  
Lord Voldemort's words rang in his head. Draco had a sinking feeling it was already too late.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* A/N: Well?? How was it? Good? Bad? Too short? Please review and tell me!!!! 


End file.
